


Thankful

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's life gets back to normal after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Witten for igrockspock for Fandom Stocking.

Oliver peeked out of the locker room and observed the stands. There were still many empty seats – too many – but it was the largest crowd they had seen in over a year.

Quidditch became a low priority as the war escalated, and all but the most hardcore spectators disappeared as the year wore on. The occasional presence of Snatchers double-checking everyone who entered the stadium was another deterrent, and eventually the games had been canceled altogether.

As a Pure-blood, the majority of the Dark Lord's political changes hadn't affected Oliver much. He still objected to the man's deadly rampages, but it was the damage to the Quidditch world that really hit Oliver the hardest.

All Oliver had ever wanted to do was play Quidditch, and eventually, Voldemort had tried to take that away from him. Now that the Dark Lord was defeated, everything could return to normal, and Oliver could simply play again.

Ducking back into the locker room with a smile, Oliver began his last minute check of his broom. 

It was perhaps a bit selfish of him, to be thankful that Voldemort was defeated just because of the impact on his own life, but Oliver was thankful nonetheless.


End file.
